Covert Operations
by Kazmiraaa
Summary: AU When Kagome transfers to a new high school, she's just an average teenage girl… Or so it seems. She has been assigned on a secret mission to protect Inuyasha and find out who attacked his family. It's a good thing she's not one to give up, because as his story unfolds, so does hers. (Full Summary inside)


_Summary: AU When Kagome transfers to a new high school, she's just an average teenage girl… Or so it seems. She has been assigned on a secret mission to protect Inuyasha and find out who attacked his family. As one of the top agents in her squad, this should be a piece of cake for her. However, as it turns out, her latest subject is a piece of work, and his ex-girlfriend, or whatever she is, is even worse. It's a good thing she's not one to give up, because as his story unfolds, so does hers._

 **This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. All comments, critiques, and suggestions are welcome! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She squinted her eyes as the sun glared between the blinds that covered the high window on the east wall in her current room. On her left the alarm clock read '5:59' in bright blue. She groaned and covered her head with the thick, plush comforter. 'One minute,' she thought, only to have her ears assaulted by the harsh, buzzing screech from the clock less than two seconds later. She let out yet another groan before reaching from under the blanket to silence the machine. "Another day, another dollar," Kagome mumbled to herself as she threw the blanket off of her and swing her legs over the edge of the bed in one swift movement.

The room she would be staying in was very large. In fact, it was the largest room she'd ever had to herself on any of her missions. The walls were painted a soft blue color, and the floors were cream colored carpet. There were windows on three of the walls, and there were two door on either side of the bed, which was on the south wall. The room was sparsely decorated with a dresser, a vanity, a couple bedside tables, a desk, and a few sitting chairs. Although the room was a little too fancy for her taste, she thought she could really get used to high class living for a while.

She walked around to the right side of the bed and opened the door to the enormous en suite bathroom. After taking her morning shower in, she wrapped her body and hair in two fluffy towels and continued to the attached walk- in closet. 'Yes… I could get used to this' she thought to herself. She looked around the closet at her choice of clothing. All of them were brand new with tags still attached. She recognized a few names, but most of them were pretty foreign to her. She settled on a green pleated skirt and a white tee shirt that, according to the tag, was far too expensive for what it was. After blow drying and combing her hair, she took a look in the mirror.

Her skin was fair and contrasted with her dark brown hair and eyes. She wasn't very tall, and she stayed slender from training. She didn't wear make-up, but she never really needed to. Her skin had always been very even.

6:30. She followed the long hallway down the stairs where her "parents" waited for her in the kitchen. "Good morning, Kagome," they welcomed her in unison.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Mori." She smiled back.

"Oh, call us mom and dad, that way you'll already be accustomed to it when you have friends over," Mrs. Mori said with a giggle. Mr. and Mrs. Mori were agents at Shikon No Tama Agency when they were younger, but had since retired and lived a more than comfortable lifestyle. However, they kept their loyalties to the agency, and provided homes throughout the country for current agents to use. Although this was not the first time Kagome had stayed in one of their homes, this was the first time that she would be staying with them in their personal home. They were very nice to her since she arrived on Friday night, and she was surprised to see that they bore a very strong resemblance to her. They could easily pass as her parents, with their dark brown hair and a few similar facial features. Mrs. Mori had even fairer skin than hers. It was actually quite uncanny. She even wondered if they had any relation when she first met them.

"I don't think you'll have to worry much about that," Kagome laughed. "I've never been one to make friends like that."

"Oh, but you have to get pretty close to that boy. What was his name again? Igno…-"

"Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome corrected her. "I don't think we'll be getting close enough for him to stop by for visits." She smiled. "I'm not a big fan of missions that involve schools, so I'm going to try to get this done pretty quickly."

"Take some time to be a teenager, kiddo." Mr. Mori said, walking over to her with a heavy looking black and pale blue backpack, which she took from him with ease and swung over her shoulder. "I know you're on duty, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself while you're working. Besides," he said with a sincere smile, "I've always wanted a daughter."

She smiled back at him, "I will take that into consideration." At 17 years old, she definitely wouldn't raise any eyebrows walking through the halls of a high school campus, but it certainly wasn't her cup of tea.

He chuckled at her response, "Take this." He said, handing her a box with a picture of a smartwatch on the top. "Call it a gift. Sync it up to your phone, it will save you some time."

"Thanks!" Kagome grinned. "I'd better get going. Don't want to miss the bus." She said rolling her eyes. She noticed Mrs. Mori reach into a drawer and pull out something small before walking over to her.

"No daughter of mine rides a school bus." She grinned, handing Kagome a set of keys.

"Oh, no. I couldn't-"

"You can, and you will," Mrs. Mori winked at her. She picked up Kagome's hand and placed the keys inside. "Now have a good first day of school. There's a house key on there too."

Kagome smiled back at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Mori."

"Mom!"

"Mom!" She smiled and headed to school.

* * *

The school was only 10 minutes away from the Mori's house, and driving instead of taking the bus saved her over a half hour, making her one of the first students to arrive at school. Upon arriving, she grabbed a parking spot close to the front office and got out. As she closed the car door of the brand new blue Mustang, she smiled, appreciating the generosity of the Mori's. They really did more than they needed to for her. She never had any real parents, and they made her feel very welcome and at home. They were what she had imagined real parents to be like.

Looking up at the school, she wasn't intimidated, but rather unenthused. Training with Shikon No Tama was more than just fighting techniques and covert training. She was also well above high school grade level, and definitely had the intellectual ability to finish med school before her twentieth birthday.

 _BIRDSONG HIGH_ read the lettering on the face of the school. It was wrapped in a semi-circle, with an emblem of a generic looking bird underneath it, and posted on three story high tower leading up to a large bell. Directly below the lettering was the entrance to the school. As she walked up the few steps to the entrance of the school, she put on her new watch and went into the office.

"Good Morning. How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk was small and round, with little puffy cheeks and curly orange hair. She wore very large circular glasses and very red lipstick that was only a few tones brighter than her very red blush.

"Yes. Good Morning. I'm Kagome Mori. I'm a transfer student. I need my schedule." Kagome responded with a smile.

"You're here pretty early. That's just how we like our students at Birdsong. Punctual." She nodded once as she emphasized the word 'punctual.' After her chubby fingers clicked and clacked the keys on her computer for a couple minutes, a single piece of paper slid out of the machine next to her. "Classes start at 8 o'clock, and your lunch is at 12 o'clock. As for your selective classes, we transferred you from your classes at your previous school. Have a nice day." She handed Kagome her schedule, and smiled.

"Um. Thanks." Kagome nearly stuttered. This woman was peculiar.

As Kagome left the office, she thought back to the strange lady's words. 'Selective Classes from my previous school?' She looked down at her schedule to determine which selective classes she had taken at her "previous school."

 _Advanced Physical Education/Archery_

That sounds reasonable, as Kagome did excel in archery. The bow and arrow were, in fact, her weapon of choice.

 _Theatre Arts_

'What?!' Kagome's eyes widened. Although she was a good actress, she only used her acting to play as her alias for missions. She absolutely despised theatre, especially grade school theater. There was just something about the phoniness of mediocre actors that drove her nuts. She groaned to herself, knowing that there was obviously a good reason for being placed there. She'd have to deal with it for now.

She made her way to the locker number printed on her schedule and opened her backpack. Her new parents were very efficient. Everything she needed for school, work, and more were inside. She neatly placed all of her schoolbooks and notebooks inside, and pulled out a plain folder from her backpack. Opening it, she scanned her subject's profile one more time. His picture was a school picture, maybe from the previous year. He was a half human, half demon with slightly tanned skin, long silver hair with two triangular dog ears perched on top, and golden colored eyes. He looked pretty bored in the picture, but that didn't surprise her. His name was Inuyasha Taisho, eighteen years old, senior in high school, skilled in fencing and swordsmanship. His parents were recently attacked by an unknown assailant, leaving his human mother in critical care. His father managed to have minimal injuries, thus leaving him as a prime suspect in the attack. However, given his close ties to the Shikon No Tama agency, they're fairly sure that he is innocent. After reaching out to Shikon No Tama to help find out who injured his wife, Kagome and a small group of well-trained agents were assigned to find the real attacker. Since Kagome is the youngest in the group, she was assigned to protect his youngest son who attended BirdSong High.

Suddenly, a loud crash startled her out of her reading, and she felt a small body run into her. She quickly shoved the folder in her locker between some notebooks and closed it, before turning around to find a small boy scrambling to pick up some papers. His hair was red, and just long enough to tie into a small pouf in the back of his head, and when he looked up at her, he could see his bright emerald eyes looking up at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss! I hope I didn't hurt you!" he nearly cried.

"That's okay. I'm perfectly fine," Kagome replied with a smile as she helped him pick up his papers from the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't want to be late for class. I have a big project to turn in."

"Class? You mean here? Aren't you a little young for high school?"

"No! I'm old enough!" he snapped back. "Well… sort of. I skipped a few years, but I'm just a freshman anyway." He said, with a pout, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Well, let me help you with some of that, okay? I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she said, closing his locker, and organizing some of his papers in her hand.

"Thanks! I'm Shippo!"

"How old are you, Shippo?"

"I'm eleven and a half!" he grinned with pride, and Kagome giggled at him again. He sure was adorable.

"We better get going. Where is your classroom?"

"It's this way!" he announced as he led her down the hall. He chatted with her about his big history project until they reached his classroom. "Thanks, Kagome! I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled and looked at her schedule for her first classroom number. "219," she muttered to herself. Shouldn't be too hard to find. She as she started walking, she noticed more students filling the hallways of the school. Maybe she'd be able to find her subject on the way.

As if he heard her very thoughts, she noticed a burst of silver hair glide in through a glass door, accompanied by another man with short dark hair and a purple shirt with jeans. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation that left Inuyasha aggravated and his friend humored. In person, she thought, he was a lot more attractive than his picture on paper. His hair almost glowed against the dullness of the school hallway, and his eyes could out shine the most precious of gold bars kept locked in the strongest safe at the central bank. He wore a pair of jeans with a red tee-shirt, and although he was fully clothed, she could almost see every defined muscle under them. The thought made her face flush, and she shook her head to clear it out.

There was no one else in the hall, and as she still hadn't found her first class, she took this as her chance to get in contact. "Subject spotted at seven thirty-two AM. I am attempting to engage." She spoke softly into her watch as she walked towards the pair.

"Excuse me, can you help me with something?" she asked as she approached them.

"Kikyo?" he asked turning to her. As he realized that he was mistaken, his brows furrowed. "You're not Kikyo. What do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

"Inuyasha. Where are your manners," his dark haired friend scolded. "This beautiful young lady has reached out to us for help, so help her, we shall." He said, as Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then looked towards Kagome. "I'm sorry for my friend, Inuyasha, here. Some would call him uncouth, but he's just a little rough around the edges." He explained, receiving an annoyed "Feh," from Inuyasha. "My name is Miroku. How can I help you, miss?" He asked with a charming smile while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm Kagome, and just need help finding my first class." She smiled.

"Ah, yes. You're a new student here," Miroku said, moving to stand next to her. "We still have time before class starts. Maybe I can give you the grand tour." As he spoke, Kagome felt a hand on her butt, and her face flushed bright red.

"Um, what are you doing?" she spurted out, trying to keep her composure. She didn't want to blow her cover on the first day.

"Miroku, you pervert." Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and pulled him roughly away from Kagome. "What's your first class?" he asked, taking the schedule from Kagome and scanning over it.

"It appears that she has her first class with us." Miroku replied, looking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I guess we can let you come with us then," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Thanks. Can I have that back?" Kagome asked, holding out her hand for her schedule.

"Wait a minute. You have a lot of the same classes as me," Inuyasha thought aloud.

"What a strange coincidence," Miroku chimed in.

"Yeah, strange," Kagome chuckled awkwardly. "We'll we better get going before we're late," she announced, grabbing the schedule back from Inuyasha.

"Why don't you chill out a little? We still have time before class starts." Inuyasha started.

"I think I'd rather be on time." Although she didn't want to be there, Kagome still took a lot of pride in being on time and valued education, even if she didn't need it.

"Feh. Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

Her first class with Inuyasha and Miroku was fairly uneventful. She sat at a desk towards the back of the room between the window and Inuyasha. Before class started, she talked a little bit with Inuyasha and Miroku, but Inuyasha wasn't much of a talker and gave short answers. At the start of class, the teacher introduced Kagome quickly and started her history lecture, prompting the students to take notes for an upcoming test. Of course, Kagome already knew everything the teacher taught, but she kept up with her good student charade. Her next two classes were the same as Inuyasha's and he agreed to let her tag along with him. As hard as she tried to get to know him, he was a tough nut to crack. All she learned about him was that he was pretty easily annoyed. She wondered if that could be accounted to him being stressed about his mother. At noon, when she entered the cafeteria, she was quickly scoped out by Shippo, who chatted with her the whole way through the lunch line.

"C'mon Kagome! Let's sit together!" He exclaimed.

"Sure." She giggled at his childish excitement.

As they began walking towards the tables, she heard her name being called out.

"Kagome! Over here!" she looked towards the voice and saw Miroku waiving her over.

"Come this way, Shippo." She smiled.

As she approached the table, she noticed a girl dressed in a pink and black dress with fair skin and dark hair in a long ponytail siting at the table with Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha shook his head as they started to sit down. "No kids at the table." He protested, receiving an offended "Hey!" from Shippo.

"Don't be so rude, Inuyasha!" The girl between him and Miroku scolded.

"Yes, Inuyasha. He's with our new friend, Kagome." Miroku agreed. "We should welcome them both to sit with us."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Shippo chimed in cheerfully.

"I'm Sango." The girl smiled at Kagome.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kagome." She smiled back at her.

"I'm Shippo!" he announced standing up excitedly, causing both Kagome and Sango to giggle.

"Whatever." Inuyasha scoffed.

"So where did you move here from, Kagome?" Sango inquired.

"I actually was living in America with some relatives. I came back to live with my parents." Her cover story was airtight.

"Wow! That is pretty cool!" Sango exclaimed as Miroku and Shippo agreed and commented interestedly. The three of them asked Kagome questions about her life in America, and they were all excited and intrigued by her responses. A few times, Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her with a strange look on his face, as if he were confused or almost irritated by her, and looking away as she made eye contact. Thinking back on it, he had been looking like that all day and, though there weren't many things that confused her, she couldn't understand his behavior.

Suddenly, as if he were somehow angered by something, Inuyasha stood up from the table and stormed off into the courtyard.

"Did I say something?" Kagome asked, truly baffled by his display.

"Inuyasha is going through a lot right now." Miroku explained. "Since you just got here, I don't expect you know about the tragedy that struck his family." Although she knew probably much more than they did, Kagome shook her head.

"It was all over the news." Shippo added with sadness thick in his tone.

"Yes, someone attacked his family, and left his mother severely injured. She's in critical care at the hospital, and no one is sure if she's going to make it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. That's awful." Kagome sympathized.

"And to make things worse, he had a girlfriend, Kikyo, who broke up with him just after the attack." Miroku continued to explain. "She told him that being involved with him could potentially put her in harm's way, but we found out later that she was actually seeing someone else and used his family's misfortune as a way out of the relationship. I think a lot of the reason he's been acting so strange with you is because you and Kikyo look similar."

"We look similar?" this new information was definitely surprising to Kagome.

"Kagome is definitely much prettier than Kikyo!" Shippo piped in as he flashed a big, adorable smile at her.

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "But Inuyasha loved her, and the likeness, I'm sure, could be triggering the pain he felt when Kikyo left him."

"I guess that makes sense then." Kagome nodded. "Maybe if I talk to him about it-"

"I would maybe wait until tomorrow to say anything," Sango interrupted. "He has kind of a hot head, but he should cool off by tomorrow."

"Of course. Besides, I don't think we have anymore classes together today." She replied, pulling her schedule from her backpack.

"What do you have next?" Miroku inquired.

"Advanced physical education."

"Looks like you have class with me!" Sango smiled at Kagome just as the school bell rang from the bell tower.

"Well, we better get going then." Kagome smiled back.

* * *

 **And here completes my first chapter! Comments and reviews welcome! Super thanks for reading! By the way, I'm somewhat leaning to a non-demon story here, but I haven't completely made up my mind. I can't see this being taken seriously if Kagome is technically weaker than Inuyasha. Let me know if you agree! Thanks!**

 **Edit: I have actually decided to keep the demon aspect just to keep the magic in my story. I think it will be more fun this way.**


End file.
